Torn Together
by Damona
Summary: Sisters Aimee and Kioko have never truly known their parents.Kicked out of their village as small children out of fear for what they are,both are possesed by demons.As they begin to open up and get the capacity to trust other people,will they grow apart?


Damona: Oy, hallo! You know, I'm starting to get alot of co-written stories...

Alex: HI! Ok, down to business-

Damona:BADGERBADGERBADGERBADGERBADGERBADGERBADGER!

Alex: Right... Ok, my penname on here is animelover45-

Damona: And mine is Damona-

Alex: Duh- and this is pretty much our RP in story-formatness-

Damona: Because we wanna see what you people think.

Alex: Because we're weird like that.

Damona: Right.

Alex:... -sighs- Here's the damn story.

0o0o

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! sis...why do they have to be so mean..." Kioko whined.

Aimee twacked her younger sister on the back of her head, sighing and sitting down. "Shut Up, squirt!"

"But... why do they all have to be so mean to us?" she said, looking up at Aimee with tears in her eyes.

Aimee sighed. "I dunno, Kioko. Maybe it has something to do with Shadow and Rei..." She sighed again, looking towards the ground.

"But...Aimee... its not our fault...that...well..." Kioko murmured, looking down too and letting her voice trail off.

"I know, I know...," Aimee suddenly reached out and grabbed her younger sister to her, tickling her mecelissly.

"Aimee! Haha that tickes!" Kioko cried, gigling and squealing.

Aimee laughed herself and set Kioko down gently. "Now come on," she stood up and beckoned for Kioko to do the same. "Let's go find somewhere to sleep ."

"Ok..."

Aimee walked boldly into the woods at first, Kioko tagging along behind her as fast as her little legs could carry her, when she heard a rustling. Kioko was about to continue walking, completely oblivious, before Aimee grabbed her hand.

"Shhh! Listen!" she whispered.

Kioko was trying to stay silent but whispered,"Aimee... whats wrong?"

"Don't you hear-" Aimee started to say, but was cut off when the rustling was suddenly behind them and getting closer. "RUN!" she squealed.

Kioko started to run after Aimee, but tripped because she wasn't looking where she was going "Oof! Aimee!"

Aimee stopped in her tracks, her common sense screaming at her to keep running, but instead she went back and helped Kioko up. And then the thing- whatever it was- broke through the bushes. Kioko looked back towards the bushes in horror of what might come out. Aimee hurriedly scooped Kioko up in her arms and continued to run, not bothering to look back at whatever IT was because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to run anymore.

"Sis...whats going on?" Kioko asked. "Who's following us?"

"I dunno," Aimee whispered, panting and slowing down a little because she wasn't strong enough to keep this up. "I just know it can't... be... good."

"But where are we running to?"

"Away from here!" she quipped.

"But to where? There's a lot of 'here's'!"

"I don't know!" Aimee yelled, finally coming to a stop. She just couldn't keep running, but the thing was still coming after them.

"Why did you stop Aimee-chan?" Kioko asked.

"I can't keep running!" the five-year old sobbed. She collapsed on the ground and huddled up, throwing a temper tantrum. Kioko looked up, as whatever was chasing them had caught up, and she tugged at Aimee's sleeve.

"Aimee...whats that...?" Aimee muttered something incomprehensible and just kicked at the dirt, still not looking up. Kioko tugged at Aimee's shirt again

"Aimee...who is she?"

Aimee finally looked up and gasped. "You're... you're not from around here, are you lady?'" she asked woman who had just stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Uh...hi lady..." Kioko said shyly.

"Er- who _are _you?" Aimee asked after a few moments of the woman just staring at the two young children.

Kioko clutched Aimee's arm "Aimee...I'm scared..."

Aimee rolled her eyes, but was really scared too. "Wimp," she said, but brought Kioko closer to her in a hug and started stroking her hair nonetheless.

"Hey, I bet you're scared too, Aimee!"

"Shut UP!" Aimee said, now pinching her little sister behind her neck.

"Owie! Aimme, that hurt!"

Aimee rolled her eyes and went back to stroking Kioko's hair, averting her gaze back to the woman.

0o0o That Night 0o0o

Kioko started to wake up first. "Ugh..." she looked around for Aimee and found her lying by her side. "Aimee! Aimee wake up!"Aimee sat up slowly, rubbing her green eyes with her tiny fists.

"What- what happened?" she asked groggily.

"I dunno..." Kioko looked around her more closely. "Where are we Aimee-chan?"

"Am I really supposed to know that?" Aimee said, also looking around.

"Well then let's look around!" Kioko beamed and jumped off the couch they were sitting on, little dog ears flopping around as she skipped around the room "Come on Aimee! We need to see what's here!"Aimee beamed and jumped up as well, although her balance was a little off, considering they had been knocked out- what?- a couple of hours ago now? Kioko wasalready running around the room, opening drawers and various other things she could get her hands on

Soon enough Aimee encountered a miniscule vanity set around a corner. "Oy Kioko-chan!" she called. "Come see this! It's so pretty and I wanna do your hair!" Aimee looked into the mirror, studying her reflection as Kioko walked up behind her. They both had wide, innocent green eyes, but while Kioko's hair was blonde, Aimee's was a jet black. Plus there was the whole claws, ears, etc., thing on her little sister.

"Ok sis! You look so different from me, you know..." Kioko murmured, stopping short of the mirror by a few feet.

"But not our eyes... " Aimee said softly, studying their reflections very carefully. Kioko and Aimee both had extremely pale complexions, even though they spent so much time outside, but with a light sprinkling of freckles running accross the bridge of their nose's. Then of course there was their brilliant eyes, which were surrounded with a thick rim of dark lashes.

"You know...I wonder what happened to mama and papa...I never knew what they looked like..." Kioko wondered aloud suddenly. Aimee tensed a little. She remembered what they looked like, but just barely. Her memory was kinda fuzzy, and she couldn't remember what they acted like at all. She suddenly hugged Kioko, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Aimee...what's wrong?"

"Idunremembathemeither!" Aimee said in one breath.

"Oh...but then...where do we come from?" Kioko asked. Aimee wiped a tear from her eye.

" I dunno!" she cried. Suddenly, Kioko's ears stood up on her head. She shushed her sister.

"Come on, someone's coming this way!" she grabbed her sisters hand and forced them both behind the couch. The door cracked open, and a tall man with long black hair and dark eyes walked into the room. The twitch of an almost-smirk gracedhis lips, and he staredat the couch, exactlywhere Aimee and Kioko were cowering.Grabbing her sisters hand, they both looked at each other and nodded before shakily standing up. Being the oldest, Aimee walked forward towards the man.Kioko stood behind her, peering around her shoulder. Aimee, the tallest,came up to about the mans knee.

"I know what you are," the man said in a quiet voice, but it still spooked both Aimee and Kioko enough to make them jump. "Both of you. And I would like to invite you both to live here for a while." Aimee and Kioko's faces lit up, and both were about to run forward and hug him before he continued. "At a price, of course."

Aimee's smile fell a little, and she could feel Shadow starting to push through again. "What... what p-price?" she ventured.

"You simply have to work for me for a while, and you will have everything you want." He held out his hand. "Deal?"

Aimee looked at Kioko for a split second before quickly shoving her hand out and shaking his. "Deal." she repeated.


End file.
